


8 Links y un niño langosta que no habla el idioma.

by Darkacua



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Portals, Sorry Not Sorry, Time Travel, even me, everyone is like "what", i love wind, no se escribir bien en ingles por eso lo escribo en español, time is tired, wind don't speak the language
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkacua/pseuds/Darkacua
Summary: Link esta cansado, acaban de aparecer 8 portales enfrete de su casa y realmente no quiere tener nada que ver con ellos.o Time se ve obligado a adoptar 8 niños y enseñarle a hablar bien a uno de ellos, talvez a dos.





	1. Chapter 1

Había muchas cosas que Link era capaz de hacer y muchas situaciones que él podía superar fácilmente gracias a sus años de experiencia.

¿Pelear contra algún monstruo? Fácil

¿Vivir a la intemperie prácticamente sin suministros? Podía hacerlo

¿Viajar en el tiempo para evitar que una u otra catástrofe pasará y terminada el mundo? Lo había hecho dos veces, no es que quisiera volverlo a hacer.

Pero todo eso parecía mucho más fácil de lo que tenía enfrente de sus ojos ahora mismo. Enfrente de su hogar aparecieron ocho portales extraños que, sinceramente, no parecían traer nada bueno con ellos.

Del primero salió un adulto joven confundido, en sus hombros había una piel de lobo y tenía unos curiosos tatuajes en su frente, parecía como si estuviera adormecido ya que sus ojos se miraban pesados y se tambaleaba un poco.

El siguiente más que adormecido parecía agotado como si lo hubieran perseguido por kilómetros ya que al salir del portal no solo cayó al suelo, si no que se tumbó boca arriba y respiraba con gran dificultad. Traía puesta una túnica azul, su cabello era largo y estaba atado en una cola de caballo baja, pero lo más notable eran las enormes cicatrices que se miraban en su cara.

Después de ellos los otros seis portales parecían expulsar gente como si los estuvieran vomitando.

De ellos salieron un niño castaño con una túnica verde tan confundido y distraído que se quedó viendo a sus alrededores, le tomó su tiempo darse cuenta que no estaba solo, Link diría que fueron unos buenos treinta segundos. De él siguió un niño que salió disparado y fue a caer en su trasero, era bajito y traía puesta una túnica dividida en cuatro colores, él se dio cuanta más rápido que el otro niño que no estaba solo y se puso en pose de defensa.

Otros tres fueron escupido por sus portales al mismo tiempo así que cayeron uno sobre el otro, el que estaba hasta al fondo de la montaña de piernas y brazos era un adulto joven castaño y que parecía traer puesta una tela blanca en sus hombros, tenía los ojos cerrados del dolor y parecía querer levantarse sin mucho éxito. El que le seguía traía puesta una túnica roja, medias oscuras altas y unas extrañas botas con alas, no podía ver su cara ya que había caído de una forma muy extraña, pero podía ver que no traía pantalones y con eso bastaba para pensar mal de él. El último de esa montaña era un joven rubio que usaba una bufanda azul, podría ser un soldado ya que traía puesta una armadura, pero no parecía uno muy listo o era uno muy vanidoso ya que lo primero que reviso de él fue su cabello.

El último fue un niño rubio con una túnica azul con lo que parecía ser una langosta dibujada en ella, su ropa parecía todo menos cálida para las fechas en las que se encontraban, y el pobre parecía darse cuenta rápido de eso porque empezó a abrazarse a sí mismo.

Link casi podía ver que es lo que pasaría y por qué estaban ahí, fue fácil de adivinar cuando pudo ver la trifuerza en al menos 3 de ellos y el hecho de que uno de ellos trajera la espada maestra no hacía las cosas mejor, con un suspiro cansado decidió que iría a hablar con ellos.

* * *

Después de una plática ridículamente larga y explicaciones quienes eran la mayoría de ellos llegaron a la conclusión de que todos, o la mayoría, eran héroes elegidos por las diosas y que habían tenido por lo menos una aventura, viaje o pelea para poder salvar Hyrule.

Otra cosa curiosa, o molesta a pensamiento de Link, es que todos ellos se llamaban Link, iban a tener que usar apodos o algo por el estilo porque iba a ser molesto que intentaran llamarse entre ellos.

Algo por lo que estaban agradecidos era que al parecer todos hablaban el mismo idioma o al menos uno lo suficientemente parecido para poder comunicarse bien, por lo visto todos compartían algo en común entre ellos o el idioma había pasado sin problemas de generación en generación.

O eso parecía hasta que el niño de azul empezó a ir directo al bosque.

**-Link, no vayas ahí es peligroso, no conoces estas áreas no sabes que puedes encontrar-** el chico de bufanda azul fue el primero en advertirle, pero el niño solo parecía ignorarlo y seguir adelante con ojos curiosos.

**-Mocoso, has caso y no vayas hacia allá-** el siguiente en hablar fue el hombre sin pantalones, el niño volteo un segundo mirándolos con sus grandes ojos para luego salir corriendo directo al bosque.

Fueron unos buenos quince segundos en los que les tomo darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y salir corriendo en busca del niño, era más rápido de lo que parecía con esas piernas cortas porque les tomo unos veinte minutos alcanzarlo, bueno, lo alcanzo el chico de las cicatrices derribándolo y rodando por la hierba. El niño no estaba haciendo las cosas fáciles, pataleaba y se retorcía para que lo dejaran ir, el joven de la piel de lobo fue el primero en hablar.

**-Maldita sea, no puedes solo salir corriendo a un lugar que no conoces ignorando las advertencia que te dan tus mayores-** se escuchaba molesto y Link también estaba molesto, pero algo que también se dio cuenta es que el niño también parecía molesto, molesto y asustado casi en pánico.

Y luego el niño abrió la boca y dijo algo.

**-E hele iaʻu e uhaʻi paha i kou ihu me kahi kiki****-** No sabían qué diablos estaba diciendo pero era muy obvio que el niño no hablaba su idioma**.-Aia ma hea ʻo Aryll? ʻAʻole maopopo iaʻu ʻo ʻoe akā ʻo ka hero o ka makani a ʻike wau i ka hakakā ʻana no laila ke manaʻo nei au e ʻike hou ʻoe i nā mea āu e makemake ai e hana.**

Diosa, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originalmente lo que Wind decía estaba escrita con la letra hyrule que aparecen en wind waker, pero como no supe como hacer para que se mirara aquí lo cambia a hawaiano, tiene sentido para mi, wind no entiende nada del hyrule antiguo que habla el árbol deku, el dragón o el pez (olvide sus nombres) y como son únicamente islas creí que tendría sentido, use traductor google porque no se hawaiano.  
Traducción de Wind:  
-Suéltame o te romperé la nariz de una patada  
.-¿Dónde está Aryll? No sé quién seas pero soy el héroe del viento y se cómo pelear así que espero que estés reconsiderando lo que sea que vaya a intentar hacer.


	2. Link quiere vacaciones

Link odiaba esto, quería hablar con las diosas y pedir unas vacaciones, se las merecía, viajar por todo el gran mar para salvar a su hermana no es una tarea fácil, mucho menos si te piden que después de eso salves al mundo y tengas una pelea a muerte en un castillo debajo del mar con el hombre que secuestró a tu hermana.

El no solicitó esta situación, se encontraba muy feliz y tranquilo en casa con su abuela y Aryll, la abuela estaba haciendo su sopa favorita en forma de celebración por su regreso de un gran viaje en el mar mientras que el y su pequeña hermana se encontraban en la playa juntando conchas y tirándose agua el uno al otro, era un día feliz, tranquilo y sin ningún indicio de que algo iba a salir mal hasta que apareció un raro triangulo morado que no cuadraba con el paisaje a su alrededor, era extraño por no poder decir algo mejor, le recordaba a esas malditas manos que salían del suelo y te arrastraban a otro lado sin tu consentimiento y daba la sensación de que estaba intentado tragarse el mundo, no se hizo más grande pero tuvo ver una pequeña brisa que pacería succionar el ambiente.

Y Link sabía lo que significaba ese extraño portal, significaba otra misión, otro viaje, otro largo período de tiempo en el cual necesitaría su vida para salvar algo o alguien, otro largo tiempo en el que su abuela y hermana no podría hacer otra cosa más que rezar para que volviera a casa con vida y a él no le quedaba más remedio que aceptarlo, aparto la mirada del portal para ver a su hermana y vio una mirada triste, ella también sabía lo que vendría gracias a ese portal.

Le tomo un rato decidí entrar a la casa y darle la mala noticia a su abuela y no se decidió nada bien con la cara de tristeza que puso a la pobre mujer, su nieto acababa de regresar y ya se lo estaban quitando de nuevo, en silencio Enlace tomo su bolsa de viaje y la preparación para lo inevitable y su abuela con la mejor sonrisa que puso sacar el entrego dos de sus botellas de cristal llenos de sopa, lo despreciado con un beso en el frente y lo acompaño hasta el portal, no le soltó la mano hasta que él se despidió con la promesa de regresar a salvo y decirle a Aryll que cuidara de su abuela, con un gran suspiro dio un paso dentro de ese nuevo viaje.

* * *

De acuerdo esta no era la misión que se había imaginado, siendo sinceros Link no había pensado exactamente en nada a la hora de entrar en el portal pero no se esperaba esto.

Estaba enfrente de una casa con otras 8 personas que habían visto que también habían salido de portales, bueno no, había 7 que habían salido de portales y un hombre adulto mismo habría hecho la misma cara si esto hubiera sido al revés si era un poco mal realista, habría caído en la casa del pobre hombre; todos parecían estar confundidos como el demonio y él se incluía entre ellos, ¿Por qué de todos los lugares en los que pudo haber sido su misión las diosas eligieron lo que parecía ser una granja?

Todo parecía tranquilo hasta que el joven de bufanda abrió la boca para hacer lo que Link creía era una pregunta.

**-So ... who are you and where are we?**

**-I think we are on a farm? And I do not know the others but I am Link, pleased to meet you.-** Parecía que el joven de túnica verde y castaño estaba contestando a su pregunta ... ¿Por qué se sabía su nombre?

**-Thanks Sherlock, obviously it's a damn farm. **\- Dijo el chico sin pantalones, maldición ¿Cómo es que no tiene frió? Él se está congelando.

**-Who is Sherlock? Didn't he just say his name is Link? Which is fun because my name is Link too. **\- Un adolescente con muchas cicatrices hablo, sigue sin saber de dónde diablos han aprendido su nombre.

**-Curious, my name is Link too.-** El que parece ser el más bajito del grupo hablo, estaba empezando a creer que se burlaban de lo que mucho repetía su nombre.

Aquí el problema inicial es que Link no entendió un carajo de lo que dijeron, él había estado en muchas islas y nadie hablaba tan raro como ellos, así que mientras ellos hablaban de forma rara el decidió hacer lo más lógico en este tipo de situaciones.

Huir, lo haría de forma suave y sutil, al fin y al cabo están muy metidos en su conversación no creía que le fueran a prestar atención.

* * *

Ahora se encontraba en el piso con un adolescente sosteniéndolo para evitar que huyera, ¡él se merecía más respeto que esto! Cuando descubriera el idioma en el que estaban hablando les haría saber que era una héroe y que no lo tenían que subestimar únicamente porque ellos eran mayores o más altos que él, iba a patear el trasero de cada uno de ellos empezando por el que lo tenía agarrado, es más iba a empezar justo ahora.

**-Damn, he bit me!**

**-What, you can't bear a child's bite?**

**\- Since it seems so easy, you hold it.**

El joven de la cicatriz prácticamente lo aventó hacia el chico que no usaba pantalones, ya que pensaban que por lo viso él era una maldita pelota Link decidió que ELLOS serían su pelota, procedió a patear la rodilla del chico en vestido, este lo soltó e intento volver a salir corriendo pero el hombre de un solo ojo lo detuvo y lo subió a su hombro como un vil costal.

Esto era humillante, no importaba cuanto gritara y pataleara ellos no lo soltaban, iba a empezar a maldecirlos otra vez cuando se dio cuenta que el más bajito y con una túnica de colores intentaba mirar sus codos, por lo visto se había hecho unas pequeñas raspaduras y cortes en el codo izquierdo, el chico pareció notarlo y toco un poco las rapaduras, cuando vio que se quejó del dolor busco algo entre sus cosas y le paso una botella con un líquido rojo, eso tenía que ser una pócima porque de otra forma no sabía cómo lo ayudaría una botella llena de jugo rojo a curar sus heridas.

**-Come on drink it, it will heal your scrapes and cuts.**

**-I want to kindly remind you that he does not seem to speak the same language as us.**

**-Well, he's a hero, right? He must know what a life potion is and what it is for just by seeing it.**

**-If I were him, I wouldn't trust a stranger giving me a potion out of nowhere so quickly.**

El chico bajito y el que tenía una piel en los hombros parecían estar hablando de él, esto sería más interesante si pudiera entender un poco de lo que decían, pero tendría que conformase con creer que se estaban burlando de él y estaban conspirando contra su vida, aunque no tendría sentido que tentaran contra su vida después de darle una poción para curar sus rapones.

Oficialmente Link está cansado, no llevaba en este lugar ni una hora y ya sentía como la energía abandonada su cuerpo y decidió que mandaría al diablo todo y se dormiría un rato, con eso cerro los ojos y tomo una sienta.

* * *

El grupo volteo a verlo cundo escucharon un pequeño ronquido, volteo un poco su cara y se dio cuenta que venia del niño que estaba cargando.

**-Esto tiene que ser una broma ¿se quedó dormido?- **el joven sin pantalones y mal carácter pregunto.

**-No me sorprende, dio mucha pelea hace un par de minutos.-**el que parecía ser un soldado empezó a ver al niño dormido en su hombro con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

**-El pobre debe de estar agotado por tanto movimiento y el cansancio mental de aparecer en un lugar que no conoces**.-dijo el castaño de túnica verde.

Link decidió que solo escucharía a todos los jóvenes hablar mientras cargaba al niño dormido, lo acomodo en sus brazos para que fuera más fácil y cómodo para el estar dormido. Decidió que los dirigiría a todos a su casa y entonces podrían entender un poco mejor la situación, mientras los guiaba y escuchaba sus pláticas, preguntas y quejas Link se dio cuenta que el que padecía tener una tela blanca en sus espalda no había dicho nada desde que apareció fuera del portal, temiendo lo peor decidió hacerle una pregunta.

**-Oye, ¿De pura casualidad podrías confírmame si tu nombre también es Link?**

Todos se detuvieron y voltearon a ver al joven de la tela blanca para ver su respuesta, entonces ocurrió lo que Link no quería que ocurriera, con una sonrisa algo avergonzada y un rascándose un poco la parte de atrás de la cabeza el joven de la tela en los hombros contesto.

**-Je suis désolé de vous dire que je n'ai rien comprende de ce que vous avez dit depuis notre arrivée ici.**

Hubo un gran silencio por parte de todo y Link solo sabe que iba a pedir unas muy largas vacaciones cuando todo esto termina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me tomo mil años escribir este capitulo porque sinceramente la escuela me esta comiendo viva, no creo que este fic pueda ser muy constante porque me encuentro a mitad de carrera y en estos momentos nos exigen mucho en clases en linea, realmente me quiero disculpar por eso porque realmente me gusta lo que estoy escribiendo.  
Ahora en términos de idiomas siempre me imagine que Sky y Wind tendrían que ser los que mas problemas tiene para comunicarse, siendo que Sky es por así decirlo el mas antiguo de todos y Wind creció en un mundo en el que no existe registro de su pasado mas que puras leyendas.  
Asi que esto es lo que voy a hacer cuando haya cambios de idiomas, si es de el punto de vista de Wind y Sky los diálogos de los demás estarán en ingles, tiene sentido para mi porque el ingles es un idioma que a pasado por muchos lados y modismos.  
Si es el punto de vista de algun otro personaje o esta en tercera persona solo cambiaran los dialogos de Wind y Sky, para Wind estaran en Hawaiano y para Sky en frances.  
Aqui dejo las traducciones, están hechas por traductor google ya que no puedo hablar nada de francés o hawaiano y mi ingles es algo básico:  
-Entonces… ¿quiénes son ustedes y dónde estamos?  
-¿Creo que estamos en una granja? Y no se los demás pero yo soy Link, mucho gusto.  
-Gracias Sherlock, es obvio que es una maldita granja.  
-¿Quién es Sherlock? ¿Qué no acaba de decir que su nombre es Link? Lo cual es divertido porque yo también me llamo Link  
Curioso, yo también me llamo Link.
> 
> -¡Maldición, me mordió!  
-¿Qué, no puedes soportar la mordida de un niño?  
\- Ya que te parece tan fácil, sostenlo tú.
> 
> -Vamos bébela, curara tus raspones y cortes.  
-Quiero recordarte amablemente que no parece que él hable el mismo idioma que nosotros.  
-Bueno, es un héroe ¿no? Debe de saber lo que es una poción de vida y para qué sirve con tan solo verla.  
-Si yo fuera el no confiaría tan rápido en un extraño dándome una poción de la nada.
> 
> -Lamento de todo corazón decirle que no he entendido nada de lo que han dicho desde que llegamos aquí.


End file.
